


You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Humor, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, loki swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is a tech support operator, and Loki is the phone sex operator working a floor below him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Know My Name (Look Up the Number)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from the beatles' song

"...And the bitch screamed at me! But _I_ earned it so I should be able to spend it however I want!" 

Loki scrolls through tumblr, eyes half-lidded.

"What a bitch," he parrots, with feeling, as his finger slides across the touchpad in an action that was now secondary to him.

"Exactly! She's angry about the money I'm spending – _like it’s even hers_ – but it's not like I can just stop. I’ve realised I can’t go a day without your voice.”

"Oh honey, that's so sweet of you."

What a selfish jackass.

He was a regular of Loki’s, this ‘Ben’, and he’s been on the line for about four hours now, refusing to hang up even after getting off. Loki presses his lips into a line, _money,_ he chants in his head, closing his eyes while Ben’s whiny bullshit floods his ears, _do it for the money._

A hand slaps him on the shoulder, startling him from his trance.

"But enough about that bitch. Is your strip club doing okay?"

Loki spins around on his chair, startled eyes connecting with the amused ones of Tony Stark. 

"We're struggling a little, but scraping by."

Loki grimaces. Realistic financial difficulties were hardly sexy, but he’d _panicked._ Covering the microphone of his headset with a hand, he clears his throat, hoping Ben hadn't noticed the waver in his voice. Tony laughs quietly, plopping down on the extra chair in Loki’s cubicle. 

"I'll wire you some money again, don't worry." There is a pause, as Ben attempts to adopt a husky tone, but he goes too low, tries too hard, and his voice comes off thick and nasally instead. "I'd love to come watch you."

Loki hums, voice low and honey-sweet. "Oh, Ben,” and he breathes, heavy into the mic, _“what would you do to me?”_

He rolls his eyes, scribbling on the notepad on his desk. He passes the pen to Tony, jerking his chin at the piece of paper.

**this one's a regular he's been on the line for four hours**

Tony raises a brow.

**is he rich or something???**

**apparently he's spent so much money on me his marriage is falling apart**

Tony wrinkles his nose.

"Will, I don’t even know how to begin. Y—"

A sudden crash cuts the man off, and then a string of urgent swearing follows.

"Shit, Will, she's pulling into the driveway. I'll talk to you again soon." His words are muffled by rustling, because _of course_ he had been naked during the call.

He hangs up.

Loki stretches, yawning.

"What happened?" 

The phone sex operator shrugs. "His wife came home."

Tony breaks into a grin. "So is it break time yet?"

Loki doesn't answer, instead pressing the only number on his speed dial.

"Laufeyson?" Natasha Romanoff was their moderator, matching callers with unusual requests to operators but she was also their manager, doing managerial work that Loki wasn’t particularly interested to learn the details of outside of signing his paycheck.

"Yes, I'd like a break now, darling, please stop putting callers through my line."

"Sure thing. You deserve one for that four hour phone shitfest.” It was such a shame she wasn’t an operator, since she had one of those natural sex voices, low and scratchy, and Loki’s heard her take a few calls when there were too little operators, too many callers, and her voice had morphed into this thick, cloying version of its natural self, drawing one in before they’d even realised. Loki is not embarrassed to admit he’d stood outside her office door, listening to her orgasm with blown pupils, and then rushed off into the toilet for a very desperate jerk off sesson. 

He tosses his phone aside.

"Good to see you too, Anthony."

Tony leans back in his chair. "Do you always make a lot of money from that guy?" 

"He makes calls that last forever, so, yes." Loki's voice drops to a conspiratorial whisper, and a corner of his mouth twitches. "He also wires me money."

Tony shakes his head, laughing softly. They've always spoken in hushed voices in Loki's office, careful to not interrupt anyone else's calls, lest the caller questions the operator. "What kind of bullshit do you feed that one?"

"Cover story for him was struggling stripper." Loki gestures carelessly at a small notebook on his desk, where he recorded personas he had tailored to each caller, so he wouldn't fuck up little details and get called out for continuity errors. “Figured it was both sexy and evoked pity.”

“How’d you get him so enamoured with you?” Tony shakes his head, grinning.

“You mean _aside_ from listening to him bitch about every little thing in his life, fulfilling all of his humiliatingly mundane kinks, making him orgasm _spectacularly_ on a regular basis, and generally pretending to tolerate him for hours on end on days still ongoing?” Loki pauses, eyes dark, feigning irritation. Unfortunately, Tony responds only with an anticipatory raise of an eyebrow. Loki shrugs. “I send him underwear sometimes.”

Tony slaps a hand over his mouth, figure shaking with soundless laughter. 

The phone sex operator holds in the twitching of his mouth. “It’s easy money.”

_“But how?”_

“What do you mean _‘how’?_ He asks for them, I send them to him. _‘Ooo Will I’m holding your cute lil girl panties in my hands, your dick was in them and now mine is and I’m gonna stain ‘em with my gross goo, oooo I’m so kinky, Will. Spank me with a tree branch, oooo’._ ” Loki shudders delicately.

Tony snorts. “Given the amount of time I’ve spent trawling forums during calls, pretty sure they wouldn’t be interested in shiny clean underwear.”

“I never said they were clean.”

“Wait so you—”

“Well, if they request them I wear them. I mean. Money, Stark. Money.”

“So, sometimes when you’re ranting about your bitchy yet hot college professor to me, you’re actually wearing _‘cute lil girl panties’_?”

“What kind of point are you driving at? Are you suggesting what I’m doing is somehow _wrong?_ I live to extract as much money as I can from his type of cockshit.”

"God, take pity on the man, Lokes, his marriage is falling apart because of you."

"How could his natural inclination towards idiocy possibly be my fault? Not to mention," his bottom lip juts out slightly as his head lowers, eyes widening in an exaggerated display of innocence, "I'm just a poor college student trying to survive this cruel, expensive world."

Tony shakes his head, shoulders shaking with laughter.

The muted moans from the cubicle beside him suddenly escalate into a loud, keening noise. The quick murmuring of phone sex operators trying to cover the slip up immediately follow.

 _"Roommate's getting a bit wild!"_  

Tony's convulsions intensify, and he falls to the floor.

||

It's really only been twenty minutes.

"I can't get it to fucking work!" The man hisses through the phone, straining against the effort to keep his voice hushed.

"Hey, Lokes, it's normal, these things usually take a while." 

Tony pauses in his typing, raising an eyebrow. "You still there?"

"Can't you come over to check it out, Anthony?" He can almost hear the round, glittering green eyes and the jutting of a pink lower lip.

"Huh, well, I'm not really allowed to." 

"Oh come on, the longer I can't get my operator line to work, the more money I lose!"

He rolls his eyes. "Okay okay, but I can only come over during lunch break."

"But that's not like till forever, Anthony!"

"I’ll get fired, you aren't the only broke college student here."

"Ugh, alright, fine, but be quick!" 

"You can count on me, Your Highness."

The line goes dead, and Tony is quickly connected with another frazzled caller.

He twirls in his chair. 

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?"

||

He's surrounded by the usual choir of muted panting and throaty voices as he steps in through the pale white office.

The first thing he notices is that Loki has his back turned to him, his headset on as he speaks into the microphone in hushed tones.

"Lo—"

He's cut off by an uncharacteristically submissive whimper from Loki.

Tony widens his eyes.

"Oh, James, that’s so _bad_ ," the raven practically purrs, accent curling around his words.

shit shit shit

he shouldn't be here

"You're getting me so hard," Loki says, voice breaking off into a gasp.

why does that sound so hot

why is he getting turned on

_shit_

His head begins to throb _. Begins to throb in tandem with the traitor sonofabitch semi he's currently nursing_ , he thinks, squeezing his eyes shut.

A wet squelch.

no

no way

no he couldnt actually be fingering himself right here—

Loki's voice catches in his throat, as the wet squelching slows.

Tony's eyes fly open, wide.

The phone sex operator is bent over his table, right hand scratching a pen into a notebook, left hand leisurely dipping in and out of a jar of vaseline. He's still making small whines from his throat, but then he turns slightly, and Tony can see the rolling of his eyes.

Tony laughs, a small burst of sound that he quickly reins in.

Loki swivels to him, fingers still in the petroleum jelly, glare sharp on the tech support operator. "I'm doing it just for you, James." His voice is tighter than before, as he watches Tony slap both hands over his grin, and walk into his cubicle, pulling up the chair that was now practically his. "A slut just for you." 

Loki's fingers begin to quicken, burying themselves deeper into the petroleum jelly, the wet noises growing more obscene as Loki begins to pant wantonly, not taking his pointed stare off Tony.

Tony doubles over, stuffing his fist into his mouth.

The raven narrows his eyes at the shaking figure.

He scrawls across his notepad, mewls faltering slightly but his fingers keeping up the steady rhythm.

**shut up**

Tony reaches over for the pen on the other side of Loki, ignoring the heavy breaths on his face as a result.

Loki's untidy handwriting becomes a work of art next to his scribbles.

**smart as hell can’t believe i never realised**

The phone sex operator rolls his eyes, **we'd all die shrivelled up corpses if we masturbated to every single self-entitled shit that calls** , then grimaces. He holds up his right index finger, _wait_ , and swivels his chair so that his back was once again, to Tony.

His fingers thrust faster into the jar of vaseline, noises from his throat growing more hurried. A strangled noise claws its way out of his lips, reluctant but broken.

_I couldn't resist you._

Tony feels a guilty rush of heat to his crotch.

The faux-orgasm is drawn out with gasps and smothered whimpers. Loki sounds on the verge of tears as his fingers slow and finally pull out of the jar. He swivels his chair back around. 

Tony clears his throat, crossing his legs in what is hopefully a subtle manner.

One of Loki's eyebrows twitch, but he doesn't react in any other way as he grabs some tissues from – what Tony just realised was a very conveniently located –tissue box just to the left of the phone sex operator. Loki rubs the glistening fingers with the sheets, grimacing in disgust at the oily sensation.

"Oh yes you were very good, James. You always know how to make me come," Loki says, voice still guttural even as he rolls his eyes, back straight, wiping neatly at his digits.

Tony laughs. 

Loki ignores him, pressing the 'end call' button and quickly dialling another number.

"Yes, Romanoff, break please."

There's a pause, and green eyes flicker to Tony’s.

"Yes. Yes, thank you, love."

Loki pulls off the headset, frowning.

"Will you wipe that shit-eating grin off your face."

Tony's lips stretch. "Make me." 

The dark-haired man sneers, and tosses the used tissues into the waste paper basket below his desk.

"Call end so soon?" Tony says.

"He came, and didn't want to stick around for any aftercare," Loki says, lips curving in amusement.

"So I'm guessing you don't need my help anymore."

"Romanoff managed to fix it up, but I forgot to tell you."

Tony stretches his hands behind his head. "To think I rushed through my shit so I could have an early break. I deserve like a neck massage or something."

Loki looks supremely unimpressed. "No." 

"At least buy me lunch at that new restaurant downtown."

"Because broke college student buying another broke college student an expensive meal is such a practical plan."

"Hey, compensation is necessary. What did your parents teach you?"

Loki's eyes glint at this point, and the tech support operator straightens in alarm. "Well, I could get you a discounted call with an operator of your choice here."

Tony pulls a face.

"Obviously, by 'discounted' I mean I'll just make it sound cheaper to someone who's never used a phone sex line before, and by 'operator of your choice' I mean me, because I have zero jurisdiction over anyone else."

Tony’s eyes widen, before he quickly tugs his muscles into a practised arrogant smirk. "Nah, voices just don't cut it for me. I prefer the real thing."

Loki shrugs, losing the glint in his eyes as he sits back in his chair. "In that case, do you need me to pay you?" His question is flat, obviously put forth as a pleasantry.

Tony grins. "Money ruins friendships, Lokes."

"If you say so, because I'm not going to insist."

||

Tony thinks of the sounds he made that day, of how the raven's breaths would quicken as Tony licked slowly from base to tip.

Loki would shudder, wantonly asking for _more._

And Tony would give it to him.

Tony would take him till his nose was pressed to Loki's navel, would hold in the watering of his eyes as Loki's cock slides past his lips. 

He takes his time as his fingers flutter across the length of his own dick, closing his eyes as he imagines forcing Loki's legs even wider, imagines the whine of protest he'd get in response.

His breath catches, Loki's cock would hit the back of his throat, and he would whimper, asking for permission, asking for Tony to _please please please oh my god you're so hot so tight please Tony._

And Tony would tighten his grip on Loki's hips, earning a frustrated cry, and he would swallow, throat muscles rolling across the tip of Loki's cock.

The green-eyed boy would tug at his hair, almost painfully, sobbing as he begged Tony to let him move, but Tony would keep him in place, humming a slow melody that would vibrate through both of their bodies.

Tony's hand curls around his cock, pumping steadily.

Only when Loki was reduced to a shivering, begging mess will Tony let go of his grip on the raven's hips, and he would immediately thrust into Tony's mouth, a snap of his hips that would seem involuntary, slamming against the back of his throat and causing his eyes to water, the gagging only encouraging Loki as he picks up a brutal pace, thrusting relentlessly into Tony's throat.

His hand is the same speed he imagines Loki's hips to be going at, rough and self-centred.

And Tony would just sit there, pliant, eyes watering as he lets Loki fuck the shit out of his mouth, watches as the beautiful man begins to fall apart because of him.

Loki would come in his mouth, too consumed by his pleasure to care as he sobbed his relief, and he would sink into his chair, his knees weak and trembling.

Tony's hand speeds up, the quick slapping of skin on skin loud in the office toilet. Anyone could come in, his fucking boss could come in and see him jacking off while on pay. Tony was too near to give a fuck though. 

His jaw goes slack, and he comes with a violent shudder, fist flying to his mouth in an attempt to muffle his moans.

As Tony is panting and coming down from his mind-blowing orgasm, he has time to assess the situation.

He's in a cubicle in the men's toilet, where anyone could've walked in because he didn't fucking lock it.

He has his pants around his ankles and a hand covered in male splooge because he just had an epic blowjob fantasy about his _best friend._

Worst part is, he's been spending his breaks, the only time ever to see said best friend, in this exact same fashion, pants around ankles, hand around cock, fantasising about aforementioned best friend.

The guilt kicks in.

Tony hangs his head in shame.

He pulls up his pants, zipping them as he opens the cubicle door with a foot, the actions — and the guilt — already a part of routine.

Leaning over the sink, he scrubs his hands with soap, scratching at his palms till they became raw.

He is so fucked.

||

"The hell have you been up to, you fucking piece of shit," is the greeting he receives from a pissed off Loki on his chair.

Tony gapes.

"You can't just fucking _ignore_ someone for a full fucking week, Anthony! That’s so fucking primary school!"

shit shit shit divert

"What — Wait a minute you did the same! How is this all my fault?"

_Because you chose jerking off to him over talking to him for a full seven days._

Loki snarls. "I thought you needed space!"

"Space? For what!" 

"Oh I don't know, maybe you felt awkward about hearing me _fake an orgasm?"_

Tony suddenly realises the operators in earshot were staring, and coughs dryly.

Voice softer, he says, "Lokes, I'm real sorry, I was just busy with college stuff.”

The phone sex operator snorts inelegantly. _" ‘College stuff’, he says._ You're cleverer than that, Anthony." He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

Tony sighs. "Just some – some shit's been going on." The pauses are calculated, the stresses just enough to hint at a bigger picture. He raises his eyes to Loki's green ones, and is careful to hold the eye contact long enough to not arouse suspicion, but not till it became obvious it was deliberate. 

He prays to whatever the fuck is up there that Loki doesn't see through him, because Loki is too fucking sharp for a human being. 

When Tony dares to glance at Loki again, he does so with a grimace and a slight furrow of his eyebrows, and watches as one of Loki's arch in reply.

oh fuck

Then Loki shakes his head. "Okay, I get it, you don't want to talk about it, whatever the fuck 'some shit' is supposed to refer to. I can take a fucking hint, Stark."

"Sorry."

Loki frowns. "You're okay though, right? You'll get it sorted out?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, Lokes."

worry about me wanting to stick my dick up that sweet pert ass

shit

Loki stands up, frown still in-place. "I'll leave so you can get back to work." He walks out of the technical support call centre without so much as a glance over his shoulder.

Tony blinks.

Steve, the operator seated beside him, fakes a loud cough into his fist.

Tony opens his mouth, lips twitching in a series of readied smartass replies.

"Your boyfriend's kinda dramatic. What’d you do,Tony?”

He falters, a pang of guilt hitting him in the chest.

Steve's chair squeaks as he turns, under the weight of all that bulging muscle. "I mean, he came in fuming and shit. What'd you _do_ , Tony?"

Tony narrows his eyes. “You don’t even know what happened and you’re assuming it’s my fault?” Steve replies with an unimpressed eyebrow raise. Tony groans, flopping down onto his chair. “I mean, okay, it might’ve been.” 

“He’s the guy that works downstairs, right?” Tony nods, and Steve frowns. “The one you _used to_ visit every break?” He pauses, as he watches Tony sink further into his chair. “The one you _used to_ always talk about?”

Tony grinds his palm into his eye. "No, I—" He groans, and leans towards Steve, who instinctively mirrors the movement. "I overheard him this one time, on a call, and – we’re not in a relationship, we’re just friends – but you don’t understand, hearing him on that call give me this—this _boner_ , okay _._ And it was really hot except now I _can’t stop_ – like it’s playing in my mind on loop, Rogers. On a fucking loop. How am I supposed to look him in the eye and maintain this human relationship, when his _sex noises are ringing in my ears?”_

Steve shrugs. "Ask him out."

 "What part of 'we're just friends' did you not get?"

"Mr Wild College Student with Nothing to Lose has something to lose? Unbelievable. Just ask the boy if he's interested in a good romp or something." 

" ‘A good romp’." 

" ‘Or something’," Steve concedes, shrugging. 

Tony buries his head in his hands. "Thanks for the advice, gramps."

Steve raises his hands in mock surrender, turning back to the computer on his desk. "Just trying to help."

The rapid typing replaces Steve's voice, and Tony drowns in the over complication of his inner turmoil.

"Maybe I should take him up on that discount after all," he mutters, words unintelligible through his fingers. 

||

The man on the other line orgasms with a high-pitched wail, and immediately hangs up.

Loki picks at his fingernails with a hand as he clicks, connecting with a new caller. 

His voice automatically drops, melting to syrup. "Hello, it's Will, how are you today, babe?"

"Uh, hey, Lokes."

Loki's eyes widen, dropping all pretense. "Anthony?"

There's a short pause. "Yeah uh, do me a favour, just stay silent throughout this thing, I gotta tell you something and your voice reminds me of the fact that I'm actually telling you that something which I just realise maybe I shouldn’t be telling you." 

"Tony, wh—" 

"Wait, shut up, just hear me out, Lokes."

Loki scowls. "I am not g—"

"No seriously, don't say anything. Practically burning money here, counting on you about that discount. Okay look, so I admit something's been happening, and I haven't been talking to you because of that something." 

The words spill out of gritted teeth. _"And what is that something?"_  

"Well I expected you to not listen to me, but still, it's disappointing, Lokes."

"Stark."

"Okay okay, so remember how you thought it was because I was weirded out by your phone sex operator ways?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it's not. Frankly I'm disappointed because the only reason we're friends is because you happened to be a phone sex operator that worked in the same building in the first place." 

"Then what is it? Point, Anthony, the point. Get to it."

There is a sharp intake of breath on the other end. "It was actually really fucking hot, Lokes." The words come out clenched, completely unfiltered but when his voice spiked in realisation they were already tumbling out of his mouth.

"It was just like, when I left I couldn't stop thinking about the sounds you'd made, about how much I wanted to coax those noises from you, about how much more prettily you could cry if it had been genuine, if it had been _me."_

Loki widens his eyes.

"And I just felt really guilty, because I'd been jerking off to you every break, so going to see the very person I'd just jizzed my pants over didn't seem like a very classy course of action."

“Holy shit,” Loki mutters.

Tony clears his throat. "So um yeah, I thought I owed you an explanation. Look, I didn't mean to ignore you or whatever, but it's kinda hard to keep my head held high around you now. I hope you're not mad at me or anything, I'll give you a treat at that new restaurant downtown instead if you are, so—"

"Call me on my personal line."

"Um, now?"

"Yes, Anthony, now."

"Oh okay."

||  
  
Tony pulls his cellphone away from his ear, swallowing hard. He stares at the screen for a moment, before pressing the numbers, fingers purposefully hesitant and shaky, even though he’d dialed this number so many times they were practically carved onto his brain by now. 

His screen lights up. 

‘Loki Laufeyson’

His eyes widen, and he swipes at the screen.

“What took you so long, you cock.”

He resists the urge to fake a cough. “You mean in calling or confessing?”

“Both. Fucking dickbag.”

“I have the capacity for embarrassment too, Lokes, just like any other human being. And telling someone you keep thinking about wanting to fuck them into the ground is a little _too_ embarrassing, even for me." 

Loki scoffs. “How many times have I slept over at your house? Let’s go with ‘a fuckload’. And I will bet my sweet ass that seventy out of a shit ton percent has been spent listening to your cheap-as-hell bed creak and your non-stop dirty talk, because you always fucking ‘forget’ that I would be staying over that night but you fornicate with other bodies _regardless_ , even though the guest room is next to your room and your walls are paper-fucking-thin, Anthony. Paper-fucking-thin. Only good to come out of that is that your dirty talk is pretty quality, and I sometimes take notes, but seriously, fuck you, Anthony Edward Stark. Fuck you all the way to the next dimension and – you know what, why do I even sleep over when you’re such a goddamn piece of shit.”

“Someone’s swearing a lot.”

“Oh really? _I wonder why I’m so fucking agitated_.”

“Aww, spare me some mercy, benevolent holy ruler of our lands and seas, you know I’m sorry. C’mon, what can I do to bring your filter back?’

Tony rests his head against the wall, mouth in a small smile as he waits for Loki to answer.

“Why don’t you tell me how much you’d like to fuck me,” Loki breathes, and Tony recognises the voice as the one he uses on his clients, but now the voice was inside his ears, soft, open-mouthed breaths reverberating against his head. 

wait what

“Loki?”

 And the man moans, the sound making his ears redden as he crosses his legs, eyes darting about for anybody else that might be about to take their break. “I love it when you say my name, Tony. It makes me think about how you’d scream it when _I fuck you_.”

Tony’s jaw goes slack.

“Don’t you think about it, Tony? Because I do, about straddling you in the middle of all your co-workers, sinking onto you as everyone else stares at us, can’t say anything because they still have callers on the line . Oh, Anthony, and you’re still on the line with someone, but you can’t let him know how hard I’m riding you into your chair, so you try to keep your voice steady, try to help the poor, confused dear, even when I’m gripping onto your shoulders, bouncing on your dick, and you want nothing more than to hold me down so you can properly fuck up into me.” 

Tony looks down at the bulge straining against his pants, and he groans. Glancing at the glass door, he makes a dash for it, never once slowing down as he runs through the tables of tech support operators, shrieking when Steve moves to stand in front of him, blocking his way. 

He pushes the blond aside as he dashes past, screaming, “I HAVE TO TAKE AN ENORMOUS SHIT, ROGERS.” 

And he sprints into the toilet, locking the door behind him.

When he has the phone to his ear again, all he can hear is the sound of Loki’s muffled laughter. 

“Shut up.” 

Loki laughs. “Do you really want me to shut up, Anthony?”

“Point conceded. Continue.”

Loki hums. “Why don’t you tell me what you think about instead?” His voice drops, low and sweet again, “How you’d like to have me when you’re alone?” 

“Your mouth.” Tony leans against the sinks. “That mouth is fucking sinful, the way your lips curl around words, the way your tongue flicks out to wet your lips, _the things it says_. I just want to grab your hair and force you down on your knees. I want to watch you choke on my cock,” he pauses, frowning, “although the downside to that is that I’d be missing your voice. But _goddamn_ , that mouth.”

Tony wraps his hand around the erection straining against his pants, suddenly glad for his lack of dress code as he palms himself through his sweatpants. 

Loki moans softly through the phone. “And I’d take it all, Anthony. I’ve dreamt about your cock since the day I met you. Whenever we met in the elevator I just wanted to drop to my knees in front of you, of sucking you through your pants, so that it’d leave a mark for your co-workers to ask about. But more than anything I wanted somebody to see it, to see me take your cock as you thrust hard into my mouth, so everyone would know how I would let you use me, tears brimming in my eyes when you fuck me in the mouth hard enough that I gag.”

Tony groans, his hand tugging harder on his dick, pulling a series of noises that was a mixture of pain and pleasure – mostly pleasure – as he pumped faster.

Loki whimpers, “I want to come with you, Tony,” and when white flashes through his vision and his mind blanks, Loki lets out a broken cry, his voice cracking through the phone.

Tony pants, looking down at his stained trousers. “Oh fuck."

Loki’s voice immediately bounces back to normal. “What?”

“I came in my pants, which would be okay, but I’m wearing sweatpants.”

“You actual moron.”

“Did you—did you even touch your dick throughout that entire exchange.”

Loki pauses, before saying, “Phone sex doesn’t really do anything for me. I have literally been there, done that for any kink you could ever possibly dream up. That thing we just did was child’s play, Anthony.”

“Ouch. Sorry to disappoint.” 

“You don’t sound sorry.”

“Well it might not have been awesome for you, but a much needed release for me. Bless you and your wicked phone sex skills.”

Loki snorts. “Wait.” There’s a shuffling, and Tony leans his head against the wall, humming _‘Shoot to Thrill’_ under his breath as his eyes flutter close.

“Anthony? Are you still there?”

“Huh what yeah, totally, for you, anything.”

“Let me in, Anthony,” Loki says, and a knock rings through the toilet door.

Tony opens it, letting Loki slip inside before locking it again.

Loki gives him a onceover, and his expression becomes a cross between a frown and a smirk, as he holds an arm out, black fabric draped across it.

Tony raises an eyebrow. “Hoodie?” 

“I don’t have extra pants. Might be somewhat uncomfortable for the rest of the day, but at least with a hoodie you can cover that stain up and last through today with minimal humiliation.” Loki shrugs. “Although you are an idiot, and this is completely your fault.” 

Tony grins, accepting the hoodie and looping it around his waist, tying the knot low around his hips so that the sleeves dangle over his groin. “You are a star, Lokes.” 

Loki laughs.

Tony rests his weight on the sink again. “So I was wondering, what does this make us now?” 

“What?” 

“Like are we still friends? Is this just a one time thing? Do you wanna fuck sometime? Are we going out?" 

Loki rolls his eyes. “Preferably not a one time thing.” He blinks, and a smile spreads across his lips. “Although you could bring me to that fancy new restaurant downtown and we could date _and_ fuck. Doesn’t that sound win-win?”

“I’m so poor though.”

“You cheap piece of shit, I just gave you free phone sex.”

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been an accurate representation of either occupations
> 
> (also [here's my tumblr](http://beverlykatzofficial.tumblr.com))


End file.
